Valerin
Valerin is the eldest son of Arthur Pendragon and Aerindis Eiriksdottir and the heir presumptive to the throne of Albion. He is the twin brother of Bishop Asgeird and older brother to Galiene of Cornovii. Early Life Valerin was the second born of twin sons born to King Arthur and Aerindis Pendragon although was later recorded to be the first born due to a healthier constitution than his brother Asgeird. Both of the twins were delivered by their aunt, Morgan le Fay who claimed the boys were born only "moments after each other and a hairsbreadth apart." Valerin was schooled in horsemanship and warfare from the moment he could walk. At three years old he famously rode through the city of Camelot atop a war horse. He learned swordsmanship and archery soon after. He had a private tutor for his academic subjects such as theology, Hellenic studies, and languages, none of which he excelled nor showed any interest in. As a child he was mischievous and oftentimes lazy with responsibilities. He was fond of practical jokes particularly at the expense of his more studious brother Asgeird and later his baby sister Galiene. He played with many of the sons of the Lords and Knights of Camelot. He was fond of his uncle Sir Kay who shared his love of practical jokes and often encouraged his behaviour to the chagrin of his parents. Both of his parents, although particularly Arthur, put a lot of pressure on Valerin's skills and behaviour knowing that he would most likely be the future king. In Valerin's desperation to prove himself he often threw himself into foolhardy, over-the-top situations to prove his skills. At nine years old Valerin was squired, initially under his cousin Sir Tristan and later under his cousin Sir Gawain, unusually changing knights due to his parents' desire for him to learn a range of skills and styles. Knighthood As he reached his teens Valerin was knighted by his Father but not made a Knight of the Round Table as he had expected due to his young age. Valerin had proven himself by this time as a tournament knight of great skill often going head to head with Sir Tristan. He was deeply disappointed that his father had not publicly recognised his talents as he believed was expected as a prince. Arthur and Aerindis encouraged Valerin instead to sit in on council meetings and pay attention to politics however, Valerin would often get distracted or try and entertain the Lords with sarcastic comments and jokes, often embarassing his parents. He also began to drink and join parties at the local taverns in the city and was easily distracted by low class women. Sir Kay complained that there needed to be a new branch of knights for the soul purpose of raiding taverns in search of Valerin. At fifteen he was given orders to command a small group of knights which he took to enthusiastically although was criticised for his lack of foresight and caution by his parents and more experienced knights. Orkney =